Back to Innocence
by heer-journey
Summary: Draco Malfoy, at 37, lost his family, finds a way back to when he was eleven. This time, he will do whatever it takes to protect his family, his everything. [pairing with the diadem horcrux-it might be a little weird but bear with me, he will become a human I promise] I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to JKR.
1. Prologue

**A.N. New fic! I won't be updating this one frequently until Hero's finished, but if I get an idea from time to time I will still update! This was an idea that came up along with Hero. It has a similar concept, but it's not as heavy as Hero, a little lighter. (Though you may not really see that with this first chapter :p)**

 **I'm running with the idea that most Slytherins are nobles, that's just judging from the Malfoy family alone, and is probably not canon to the series, but is an idea that I've seen floating around and I spun that into the main backbone of this first chapter. If you don't like this idea, then don't read! You're more than welcome to go read my other fic that I'm focusing on for the time being, Hero, that fic is mainly from Harry's POV.**

 **But, if you're okay, and is curious to see more, then keep on reading!~**

" **blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts.**

Twenty years after the war, the year 2017.

One day in October, the head of the Malfoy family, Draco Malfoy was in his study looking over documents.

The English Magical Word after the war, was it peaceful? Perhaps.

Comfortable? Not completely.

Prosperous? That only appeared in everyone's dreams.

On paper, that war was won by the side of justice, but in reality…

No matter the Dark Lord's side, or the white wizards' side, more than half of the elite died on the battlefield. And after the war, more nobility were thrown into Azkaban, or left to avoid consequences.

This is victory, the justice's victory. But people didn't dwell in this simple, victory induced happiness for long.

The Magical World's economy, collapsed in a matter of days.

Prices increased exponentially in Diagon Alley, especially for food. What's worse, even if you have pockets filled with galleons, you won't be able to buy any. If you don't line up the night before, but show up the next morning, then you can't even get a tablespoon of flour.

The reason is simple, Gryffindors like to go on adventures, Ravenclaws like to study and research, Hufflepuffs like to work honestly, only Slytherins like to run businesses—of course, on that point, some prefer to say that they use cunning methods to earn galleons from the wizards' blood and sweat.

The profession of a farmer doesn't exist in the wizarding world, then where does their food come from? 99% of wizards don't know, that includes the politicians—it's like when you're eating an egg, you don't need to consider where the chicken that laid this egg is. When you eat bread, you don't think about where the wheat is planted—only the nobles that run the food business know.

But, the nobles that run these businesses, where are they now?

They either died on the battlefield, or is waiting for or is already in Azkaban, or fled the country with their family. To Germany, France, or America, it's said that they don't exclude dark wizards there.

The muggle-born wizards live alright, at least they know to buy food in the muggle world. But the pure-blood but not nobility wizards, they can't think of that. Or rather, they did but are afraid of food that is nor from the wizarding world, or even worse, they despise muggle food despite being hungry.

But, luckily, it's like overnight, the food shops are restocked. After a round of chaotic scramble for food, people find the stock to be plentiful. Only then did they finally ease their minds.

Should we call the wizards optimistic? Even after this fiasco, only a few paid attention to why there was a food shortage, why the prices sky-rocketed, and why did food suddenly reappeared on the dinner tables—unfortunately, the prices didn't decrease.

The person, then, behind all of this, is Draco Malfoy, the young seventeen-year-old Head of the Malfoy Family.

The problems that the Malfoy Family faced then, were much more serious than the problems they faced when the Dark Lord disappeared for the first time. Then, his father had controlled the family for a long time, has built his connections and authority. While Draco Malfoy, just a few years ago, was still a young boy who always said, "My father blah blah blah"!

But at that time, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy had already been thrown into Azkaban for the crimes as Death Eaters—even if they did not fight in the last battle, and Draco stood by the Savior's side, but it is undeniable that the Malfoys were Death Eaters.

Draco faced the vicious Ministry officers, they stood atop the grounds of justice, glaring at him with the message of "Why did you, a little Death Eater, not get thrown into Azkaban".

So, in actuality, the food shortage in the Magical World saved Draco, and saved the Malfoy families. He used food—of course, bought with galleons—and a generous donation to the Ministry, to finally have the officers get off his back.

But, that did not last.

After that, officers come to 'visit' the Malfoy Manor time and time again. Some of them out of the hatred from the war, some of them from warm-blooded justice, others purely out of their personal greed. But, nonetheless, in the last few years, those 'visitors' that come out of greed are ever increasing—even if they claim to be because of hatred or justice, but that cannot change the fact that they left with galleons, more and more galleons.

Like the Malfoy Family, the Magical World isn't looking so great either.

The masters of the economy left, leaving a lot of the empty market behind, foreign investors had prepared to come and take it in—the heart of the economy being controlled by foreigners is not a good thing. But, a little over a decade later, that might not be such a bad thing after all.

Not long after, the foreign investors withdrew their investments. It's not because of the Ministry protecting the country's economy. After all, then Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt was a nice person, but, as a former auror, he is more used to battle, not managing a country.

What made the foreign investors leave, was the bad investing environment of England then.

The Ministry officers with either warm-blooded teens that don't know any better, or greedy corrupt politicians. Even if there were some that that was fine, but there were simply too few of them compared to the rest.

What's worse is the horrible purchasing power of the English Magical World's common wizards, but the main reason for that is again, the horrendous economy. Heaps of nobility businesses either closed or went bankrupt. It can be said that aside from Ministry officials, most people had difficulty finding jobs.

The foreign investors simply can't have all the shops running normally in a short period of time, neither can they provide jobs for all the unemployed.

The end result being the profit is less than a fifth of the political contribution, or even less than that, plus the energy and manpower that is necessary to make sure everything runs smoothly, it's simply bad business.

Most foreign investors withdrew, only a few stayed to see what might happen next. But, then the muggle world had their financial crisis! And the foreign wizards have a stronger connection with their country's muggles compared to England, or in other words, they were affected faster by the financial crisis.

So, the last of the foreign investors withdrew. The result, the already horrible English Magical economy, became even worse.

Then now, who's left to support it?

The Malfoy Family is one, the largest one at that. Eight years ago, the Zabini Family is as well, but Madam Zabini has married a German nobleman, and is no longer Madam Zabini. Three years ago, there was the Parkinson Family, but with Pansy marrying to France, they left as well. There's Draco's wife's family, the Greengrass Family, but yesterday his father-in-law had come to discuss the transfer of assets.

The Magical World's economy and people's livelihood gets worse and worse, Kingsley Shacklebolt was forced to resign two years after being in office. But, up until his resignation, he is still yet to figure out why, when things should be heading for the better, are going for the worse? The reason is simple—he keeps too close of an eye on those Slytherins that "escapes the law for the time being", nearly choking them while they are already on their last breath.

This doesn't mean there should be no punishment when wrongs have been done, but, punishment doesn't equal persecution.

The guy taking over after Kingsley didn't last longer than he did, but what he did do better than Kingsley was that when he left office, he had already saved enough galleons where he would be able to happily live out his life in any country.

The ones after him, are similar characters. Shouting good promises to get in, leaving with pockets filled to the brim.

They want money, so of course, their eyes are set on the remaining Slytherins. The ones that are targeted either tolerate them and give the money, or leave with their entire family.

As the more and more nobles left, the situation of the Magical World grew worse and worse. But, don't know when and don't know from where, there were rumors that "The nobles took all of our money, and left the country with it".

Slytherin nobility never said they were innocent, but, since when, did they become the bearer of every crime and sin?

Draco had considered long ago about leaving, as early as ten years ago…when his father died in Azkaban…

Rubbing his temples, Draco decides to take a break, turning his gaze to the small frame on his table. It's a photo he took before he went to Hogwarts at year eleven, with his parents.

Even if his father had already passed for ten years, but every time he sees this picture, Draco still fears tears threatening to fall.

But, when he prepared to move, it wasn't the magical world of another country, but the muggle world! Since, there's has already been incidents of English nobles engaging in conflicts with the local nobility, since they can't just sit on their money when they move, while whatever they invest in, they are biting at a cake that's already divided.

The Malfoy Family, though having gone through numerous turmoil, even being sucked on by the leeches of the Ministry for twenty years—or, if he counts from when his father was still here, it's been thirty years—they still have lots to spare.

Once they transfer to another country…or even, not actually transfer, even if word gets out that they are coming, everyone will tense at the "big bad wolf".

In comparison, the muggle world is much easier, that is, to make money. But, leaving is only temporary, even if that temporary is a couple years, or even decades, but one day, they will return!

He has already transferred a portion of his assets over the years, some investment even very lucrative. Now, he is just waiting…waiting for Scorpio, his little scorpion, to graduate from Hogwarts, as a Slytherin…

Something was knocking at the window, an owl, a very normal owl.

Draco opened the window to let it in. Taking the letter from it, he saw the Hogwarts seal on it. The parchment, even the ink, is so familiar to him.

But the words formed by this ink, left him stunned, as to reread it three times, finally making sure that he read them right.

He stumbled back in shock, the letter falling from his hands, folding on the ground, only showing the first two lines—

Mr. Malfoy,

I'm sorry to inform you that yesterday morning, we found Mr. Scorpio Malfoy's body by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Clearly, he stumbled in, and was harmed by a creature, we…

His son, his twelve-year-old son, left him…forever…

 **A.N. So? What do you guys think? Is this a good start? Be sure to leave me comments!**


	2. Chapter 1: Those Who Passed On

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts**

Apparating to Hogsmeade, Draco didn't care for his image, running like a maniac. Until he saw the gates to Hogwarts, and Headmistress McGonagall and Hagrid waiting there.

"Take me to my son." Draco was out of breath when he spoke.

"…Follow me, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall wanted to say something, but what else can she say to a father who's just lost his only son?

They boarded the carriages, something Draco hasn't been in for twenty years ago, but there's no time to reminisce, because the thestral carriages are much too slow—in his opinion—and he's agitated.

The carriages stop before the castle, it's still class time so no student notices his arrival.

Jumping off the carriage, he ran. Headmistress McGonagall only had time to run "Infirmary!" before she began to run after him. Draco didn't wait for the elderly madam to catch up, heading directly towards the infirmary.

Until, Draco saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They're standing by the door. His scorpion is laying inside…

It's the first time that Potter couldn't meet Draco's gaze; though Ron Weasley glares at him with the usual anger, it's not as self-righteous as before.

But Draco only glanced at them briefly, the only thing on his mind is his son.

Madam Pomfrey walked out, twenty years has taken a toll on the queen of the infirmary, now, her red eyes, messy white hair, makes her even more withered.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come with me."

"…" Draco closed his eyes for a moment, feeling dizzy.

"Malfoy!" Someone called out to him, maybe Potter, or Weasley, but what does that matter?

Draco followed Madam Pomfrey into the infirmary, at most a dozen steps.

Scorpio, his little scorpion lays on the bed, hands crossed over his chest, his expression is calm, like he is only asleep.

Draco knelt by the bed, his grey-blue eyes out of focus. He moved after a long moment, hugging his son, kissing his forehead, as if kissing him good night. Then he lifted his off of the bed, leaving the infirmary.

"Mr. Malfoy, we did some…processing…before you came," Headmistress McGonagall said with difficulty, since they weren't 'processing' some thing or animal, but a twelve-year-old boy, even if he has become a corpse, "to make him seem…"

Draco's eyes turned dully, finally reaching where Headmistress McGonagall was, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall. Now, can I take my son home?" His voice was still calm, as if the death of his son had no effect on the blond man…

"Of course, of course." McGonagall nodded, "I will take responsibility for this, and resign from my place as Headmistress."

"Professor McGonagall, what happened to my son is an accident. You are a good Headmistress, you shouldn't be so harsh on yourself for an accident."

"No, no! I should be responsible, I…" Draco's voice was filled with sincerity, but it didn't make McGonagall feel any better.

"Can I…can I leave with my son, Madam?" Draco's voice faltered, weak like an ill man.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall pinched her lips, didn't say more, and cleared the way.

Draco turned, holding his 'sleeping' son close, leaving with big steps.

"Malfoy!" Someone called again, but Draco didn't turn his head, "What is this? What is this?!"

"Ron! What are you doing?"

Now it is clear, it was Ron Weasley calling out. Looks like he wanted to charge up and do something, but Harry stopped him, grabbing on to his waist.

"Fuck!" Draco already left, and Ron finally calmed down. He grabbed his face, crouching down on the ground.

"It's our fault," Harry was breathing hard, laying his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Fucking Malfoy! Why didn't he fight? I would rather fight him!"

Harry's lips moved, but only sighed in the end. He didn't say anything more to his friend, instead looking towards Headmistress McGonagall, even during the hardest times in the Dark Lord's return, he has never seen the strong madam like this—her lips pinched tights, hands clasped together so tight that her knuckles were white. And…she was shaking.

"This is not your fault, professor. You don't need to resign." Harry comforted the headmistress.

"Someone must take responsibility, from any way you look at this. Go to your children, Harry, Ron, they…should have recovered from the obliviate."

Decades ago, when their fathers' fathers were at Hogwarts, a couple of students, led one of their peers to an uncontrollable werewolf during a full moon.

Decades later, another couple of students, led their peer to another monster. But this time, no one was there to pull their peer back from the monster…

"Draco!" Astoria has been waiting ever since Draco left. She kept on telling herself, the letter was just a laughable prank, but clearly, this didn't loosen her up one bit. So, when Draco opened the door, he saw his pale and sweating wife.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Astoria stood up shaking, because she saw that her husband didn't return alone. She began crying at the same time she was calling for Merlin. She covered her mouth, walking blurry-eyed towards Draco, "Tell me, he's sleeping, or he's just hurt…Draco…"

She wants to touch Scorpio's face, but she's afraid, afraid of waking up their son, or…touching something that she cannot accept, like, death!

"Astoria…" Draco looked at his wife, shaking his head.

Astoria froze, then began screaming, screaming while sobbing. She stumbled back, then finally collapsed on the ground…

Draco looked at his tear-covered wife. He closed his eyes raising his head, taking a deep breath. At the same time, a single tear fell down his cheeks.

He needs to prepare for the funeral. Draco sat behind his desk, unsure of what he should do. Not because of the sadness, but rather because this is the first funeral that he needs to plan—as for his parents' death, they didn't have a funeral…

Back then, all he could do was watch, watching the guards lifted his father. He begged them, he could dig his father's grave himself, but all he received were mockery and laughter. Then, in front of his eyes, they threw his father down the cliff, he watched his pale and skinny father break on the rocks, then disappear into the waves.

This is all because, dead Death Eaters can only be 'buried' at Azkaban, and as family, when they show enough 'sincerity' in their remorse, they are only allowed to watch the 'funeral' but cannot interfere in any way.

So, in the Malfoy family graveyard, the spot meant for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, will forever be empty.

The death of his only son brought back the memories of the final moments of his father from the depths of his mind. Draco forced himself awake from the terrible sight, then, he heard the screams of the house elves.

"Master! The mistress! The mistress…" The house elf appeared in front of Draco with a boom, her big eyes filled with tears, trembling fingers pointing towards the master bedroom.

Draco dashed out of the study without waiting for the house elf to finish, rushing up to the master bedroom. But, it was too late. All he saw, was the still warm corpse of his wife…

The dizziness made Draco stumble backward, until his back knock on the door frame.

So, just like when the war just ended, he is the only one left in this grand manor.

A few days later, was the funeral of Scorpio Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass Malfoy.

Only a few attended the memory. Even if Pansy, Blaise, and Gregory all returned from abroad upon hearing the news, only a few showed up. Surprisingly, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley both came to the wedding, but neither really fit in with the others.

The entrance to the underground tomb opened up, then closed again after a large and a small coffin were placed inside.

The Slytherins mostly left after paying their condolences. Not because they don't care, but because they understand, that at this moment, a grieving father needs his time alone.

But, there are two non-Slytherins here.

"Malfoy, we are here to apologize." Harry and Ron stood remorsefully in front of Draco.

"I accept your apology." Draco nodded at Harry and Ron, then…an awkward and eerie silence.

"Don't be so freaky, Malfoy!" Ron was the first who couldn't take the silence. He took a step forward, grabbing onto Draco's color.

"Ron! Don't be like this!" Harry rushed up prying at Ron's hand, but only resulted in Ron tightening his grip, "Ron!"

"Aren't you a Slytherin? Aren't you a Malfoy? Now you're just taking it like a Hufflepuff!"

"Then…what do you want from me, Weasley?" Draco was clearly discomforted by the shaking. He closed his eyes, asking weakly.


End file.
